Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the sister of Adam & Chase. She is one of the three main characters. Bree is the middle child, & a feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. Bree possess the power of super speed. After receiving her Gear Beast Mode, she gained incredible kicking & jumping power. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a good social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside & show who she truly is: a brave, heroic teen bionic. Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio & the only girl. She likes talking to her friend Caitlin & giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible & has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart & deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated, & very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. She is also somewhat boisterous & tends to say things without thinking. She is also not afraid to say things as she sees it. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qualities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. Despite being brave, Bree can be squeamish when forced to deal with disgusting things. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Bree's brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker. They'll insult each other & argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their relationship is strong & they care deeply about each other. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. Adam Davenport Adam is Bree's brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue. They care about each other a lot, & their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other & will always be there for each other, no matter what. Leo Dooley-Davenport Leo is Bree's younger step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They insult each other from time to time, & they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, & makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other & care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Donald is Bree's uncle & adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her & her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings & goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most. Danny Davenport Danny is Bree's brother, although she & the others didn't know this at first. Back when Danny & Beet were originally working for Marcus, Danny was assigned to trick the Lab Rats into becoming his friends. Although Danny did so, he somehow felt very close to them. This also caused Bree to develop a crush on Danny, even when they found out that he was also bionic & that Beet was his BioBuddy. When Marcus revealed that Danny was working for him, this broke Bree's heart & she almost never got over Danny (besides the revelation that he's actually her new brother). When Danny & Beet betrayed Marcus, Bree eventually forgave them when she & the others welcomed the two into the family, yet she warned Danny that if he ever hurts her again, he's "dead". Although they're siblings, it's seemingly obvious that Bree still has certain feelings for Danny, as she is often seen comforting him in a way that sometimes makes Danny awkwardly uncomfortable, although he always tries his best to express that same love in return. Tasha Dooley-Davenport Tasha is Bree's step-aunt/step-mom. She appears to get along with her, mostly because she's the only other girl in the household. Bree is assumed to be Tasha's favorite, since she's the only girl. When Bree's heart was broken by Danny, it was Tasha who told her to get over Danny & continue in life. Gear Beast Mode In her yellow Gear Beast Mode, Bree's suit design & new powers are based on a rabbit. Arsenal *'Gear Brace' *'Gear Blaster' **'SLR Laser' **'Binocular Saber' *'Transpod' Vehicles *'Rabbit Helicopter': Bree's helicopter. Gear Beast Battle Machines *Rabbit Helicopter: Animal Mode Custom Upgrade As Bree uses the Custom Visor, Ursula Lettuce's data transfers & projects onto Bree's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Ursula & Bree, to a degree, are combined & can generate airborne force-fields on which Bree can jump onto & from. Bree/Ursula gain the attack "Rapid Rabbit Kick" which is a super-charged full body projectile &/or drill attack. Arsenal *'Custom Visor' Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed': Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. After receiving her Gear Beast Mode, her super speed comes in handy with her now more advanced super kicking & jumping abilities. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings. After receiving her Gear Beast Mode, her super jumping is now combined with that of a rabbit, as part of her new ability. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *'Vaccum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She once explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, & according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices & make different sound effects. *'Super Durability': Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people & cut them in half only stun her. *'Martial Arts': Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, she was able to casually flip over Chase, who is a trained & capable fighter. *'Bravery': Bree is very brave & willing to give herself for the sake of others. *'Speed Drawing/Painting': Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. *'Mental Link': Bree is able to send information to Chase, Adam, & Danny in a method similar to an email. *'Super Kick': Part of her new ability, aside from her now more powerful super jumping ability, after receiving her Gear Beast Mode. With the combined technique of an average rabbit kick with hers, Bree is able kick an enemy far from up to 100 meters. *'Airborne Force-Fields': Bree is able to perform this ability when she & Ursula are in Custom Upgrade; they are able to generate airborne force-fields on which Bree can jump onto & from. *'Rapid Rabbit Kick': An attack that's performed when Bree is in her Custom Upgrade; a super-charged full body projectile &/or drill attack. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurotoxin, Bree goes through this, & if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices & noises. *'Glitching Eyes': Bree isn't used to the flash on a camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. *'Burning Calorie Effect': A glitch trade-off of Bree's new super jumping/kicking powers; if she runs out of calories for her "inner battery" to burn, she will be unable to move. Thus, she compensates by eating lots of candy. Fashion Bree's fashion includes many colored pants & layered tops. She generally wears different colored Dr. Martens in every episode. Trivia See Also *Bree Davenport/Yellow Rabbit Ranger - Alternate counterpart External Links *Bree Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Yoko Usami - Bree's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Sisters